


Gotta Get Away: We've Been Here Before

by inkedpaper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1990's, Inspired, M/M, Moving On, Sign of the times, i suck at these so, two friends in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedpaper/pseuds/inkedpaper
Summary: "I hate it here. I hate how small it is. I hate everyone in this place-""Then let's go, let's leave. You and me, right now."Or Harry and Niall are two friends in love and want to see what the wold holds outside the small town they've been cooped in for 18 years.Maybe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I said it was inspired by sign of the times but it may also be "This Town" inspired too. Or it may not have anything to with any of the two at all :)
> 
> Enjoy

"Hey Ed, do you believe in past lives?" Niall Horan asks one summer day.

The two were in the backyard of Harry Styles laying in the grass as they gazed up at the blue sky, not a cloud in sight. It was rare for the month of April in West Virginia. The two adolescents weren't complaining though. They enjoyed the warmth of the sun kissing their skin and being able to see a clear sky.

"Past lives?" Harry questions.

Niall rolls onto his side and stares at the side of his friend's face. He admired and often envied the taller teen's features. They were strong and sharp and overall beautiful. They were exotic--in a sense, something Niall couldn't say about himself.

"Yeah." Niall confirms.

Harry hums. "Well James," he starts. Niall grins. "I'm afraid I do not know what you mean."

Niall sits up and sits criss-crossed.

"Like reincarnation. Like do you believe we were here before just as different people or maybe even species." Niall elaborates.

Harry thinks.

Niall liked his thinking face. His lips would purse, eyebrows would furrow creating a deep crease in his forehead. Harry really concentrated and sorted out his thoughts before he spoke. It was probably fair to say the younger teen was more attractive this way, if it were possible.

"You know, I don't know. Can't completely rule it out though because there are a lot of things about life, and this world, that we don't know. We still are making discoveries. Like if we were reincarnated how would we know? A scientist couldn't tell us I don't think." Harry shares.

Niall nods and ponders what his friend of 10 years said. He cherishes moments like these. Where he and Harry can waste the day and talk out of their asses till the sunset. To Niall, Harry always had something interesting to say and Niall was always there to listen.

"Cool." Niall says.

Harry finally looks at his friend and smiles. He always found Niall attractive. From his dyed blonde hair to his blue eyes. His pink lips and small frame. He was gorgeous in Harry's opinion and always said the most random things. Random, yet interesting because they always had something to talk about.

"School starts again soon." Harry says.

Niall groans and agrees. He doesn't like thinking about it, especially when he no longer attends. At some point the year before, he decided that school wasn't his cup of tea and dropped out. Part of him regretted it, but then the other part was relieved. One main reason being that everyone gave him shit.

"I hate it here." Niall admits. "I hate how small it is. I hate everyone in this place-" Niall rambles.

"Then let's go. Let's leave, you and me right now." Harry whispers.

Niall swallows and stares into his best friend's vibrant green eyes.

"Yeah--yeah, let's do it. Just you and me." Niall says.

Niall quickly blinks his eyes and wipes the tears away that he hadn't realised were falling. He didn't want to cry, Harry told him not to, so he won't.

That day always replayed in his mind. Especially when he stood in this very spot. The memories always seemed to hit him the hardest when he visited.

He wasn't sure if he hated them or cherished them. Maybe it was a little bit of both.

It had been a year since the death of Harry Edward Styles, and Niall Horan dreaded every momet without him.

"Just to let you know Ed," Niall starts as he stares at the headstone of his dear friend. "I believe in reincarnation. And I don't think a scientist would be able to prove that, it's more of a belief type of thing I think." Niall says with a shaky smile. "But I'm sure we'll meet again soon my dear Harry Styles."

**Author's Note:**

> Till next time, peace


End file.
